


Professor Shiro

by Inactive_Account



Series: Shouta Keith [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bukkake, Classroom Sex, Cock Rings, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Shouta, Sibling Incest, Underage - Adult/Minor, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inactive_Account/pseuds/Inactive_Account
Summary: Four-year old Keith is bored.Shiro takes him to a university lesson, unable to find a babysitter, and gets a surprise at work.





	Professor Shiro

_‘Okay, thank you for attending.’_

Shiro sounded annoyed. He stood alone at the front of the classroom, where he held a long stick in one hand that would strike against the blackboard, and pointed to complicated words that Keith struggled to understand. Keith liked how he wore a skin-tight shirt, which made his erect nipples obvious as they strained against the material in the cold, and he also liked the tight trousers that made his large member look all the larger. Keith licked his lips.

The classroom looked strange; a podium sat centre of the room, but all the desks and chairs were raised on a slope in a semi-circle, and Keith was reminded of boring movies that Shiro sometimes watched, where people gave ‘lectures’ in dark rooms. It was too dark for Keith, too, as he struggled to adjust his eyes in the shadows underneath the desk in the very back row, where he played with the action figures upon the rough carpet. Kolivan sat at the desk next to him, while Thace and Ulaz sat at the two desks just in front of them.

He knew Shiro couldn’t see him. The fronts of the desks were blocked from view, which meant Shiro couldn’t see the small hand-sized remote before Keith. It was round and red, given as a gift by Hunk for being so well-behaved, and – any time he clicked the button – little shivers would run through the vibrator lodged firmly in his behind. It struck his prostate on every shudder, forcing him to arch his back with little pants of breath.

_‘I know you’re here for the extra tuition –’_

Kolivan kept his eyes locked upon Keith. Keith would always be sure to turn off the vibrator after it buzzed three or four times, keeping it on the ‘pulsating’ setting as Lance called it, before he slid down his shorts to expose a hairless cock trapped in a cock-ring. He was already erect, as he touched his warm and soft member with tiny hands, and worked it up and down for Kolivan to see with wide eyes and wet lips, as his tented erection grew ever thicker and ever harder inside the crotch of his trousers. Keith smiled to see him palm it.

The lesson sounded boring, as Shiro talked in his grown-up voice. Every time he turned to the board, Keith would look out to see Thace and Ulaz looking behind, where Keith would lick at his lips or flash his boy-cock or spank himself with the end of the vibrator peeking out of two pert and bruised buttocks, and they appeared more interested in him than the lesson. He soon laughed and crawled over to Kolivan’s desk, while Kolivan slid back to allow for room.

“Make this good, bitch,” commanded Kolivan.

Kolivan gripped his hair until it hurt. Keith moaned despite himself, as he willingly slid the remote-control into Kolivan’s hands, and was held in place while two thick thighs trapped him underneath the dark desk. He quickly got to work on the zipper with expertise, while thick and callused fingers stroked over his head and pulled at his hair, and – as an erection sprang forehead – he winced as the cock hit him straight upon his face.

“It likes you,” teased Kolivan. “You’re such a little slut.”

A button was pressed. Keith threw his hands over his mouth, as he held back moans of pleasure, but small cries could be heard as Kolivan slid it onto a continuous setting and the thick purple plastic worked at his prostate until tears sprang in his eyes. He wanted to come, but the cock ring stopped him. Kolivan turned it back off. Keith was a panting mess, as he licked at the thick and fat cock that dripped with pre-come, sighing and crying as he slurped at the warm foreskin, and soon put his mouth around the head.

Kolivan dropped the remote onto his textbook, as he buried both hands into Keith’s hair and yanked him down to the root, where pubic hair tickled his nose and made him sneeze around the cock, and – with no gag reflex – he sucked in earnest and licked over the bulging vein. It tasted sweet, just like a Galra cock should, and the knot at the base started to grow just like how Hunk told him it would grow. Tiny hands massaged heavy testicles.

Keith rutted against his leg, despite for some form of stimulus, while pre-come leaked so much that it mixed in with the rivulets of saliva that fell from Keith’s mouth, and it coated Kolivan’s knot and balls with a sickly intensity. The scent of sweat and sex was heavy in the enclosed space; Keith moved a hand behind him, as he worked the vibrator in and out of his swollen and red hole, which clung to it in desperation. Kolivan groaned and threw back his head, as he thrust long and hard into that aching mouth. Shiro asked from the front:

“Are you okay, Kolivan?”

“Yes, Shiro. I’m positively perfect.”

The taste was salty and bitter. Kolivan gripped Keith’s hair until clumps came out, yanking him back and aiming his cock at his face, and – with a barely muffled scream of pleasure – came all over Keith’s face in thick and heavy ropes of come. It was warm and sticky, forcing Keith to close his eyes lest it sting, and he even opened his mouth to catch a few tastes, as he swallowed back the strange liquid. He smiled and moved to wipe it from his face, but Kolivan slapped him hard across the face with a heavy growl. Keith blinked in surprise.

“Leave it on,” snapped Kolivan. “Go get face-fucked by Thace.”

“Yes, Sir,” whispered Keith.

“You’re my good little whore. My sexy bitch.”

Keith crawled from the side of the desk, where he looked to the front of the classroom. Shiro was writing a very long problem on the board, which involved numbers and weird symbols, and Kolivan – with a snarl – pressed the button on the remote again. It moved to a higher intensity, knocking Keith flat onto his stomach. He clawed at the carpet. He rutted against the floor. He gasped and panted and wanted so much to take off his cock-ring, but instead crawled like a bitch down the steps and underneath Thace’s desk. His cock was already out.

It was a lot thinner and longer, but with shaved back pubic hair that was stubbly when Keith brushed his swollen lips against it, and – with come drying over his eyes – it was difficult to see and uncomfortable to bob up and down over that curved cock. Thace was more silent. He let out hisses through his nose, but gently stroked Keith’s hair and patted his shoulder to reassure him, all while muttering ‘good boy’ and ‘my angel’. It was nice.

Keith smiled around his cock. He liked being praised and complimented, as it meant he was doing a good job and was a good person, and he sucked in earnest as his cheeks hollowed out and he slurped over the erect member. Every so often he would pull off to blow cool air or nibble on the foreskin, while after dipping his tongue into the slit and pulling up his t-shirt to expose erect boy nipples and worked them for Thace’s pleasure. He was flushed red all over, while his muscles felt relaxed, and soon the vibrator stopped inside him.

“You are perfection,” whispered Thace.

He pushed Keith’s head down and came on his hair. It weighed down his black locks, feeling weird like a dollop of shampoo or a heavy hood, and it was warm and matted itself into his hair, even as it dripped down his neck. Thace shuddered as he came. Keith looked up and saw he was beautiful, mouth open and eyes closed, and he licked at the tip of the cock, as it leaked the last few drops and Thace hissed out of overstimulation. Keith stopped and said ‘sorry’ with a wince, as he pulled off his shorts past socked and booted feet.

“I could fall in love with you,” confessed Thace.

“I like you best,” admitted Keith.

“I wish I could keep you to myself, but Ulaz needs you.”

Keith frowned and sniffed, almost ready to cry, but – as much as he wanted Thace to fuck him over the desk – he knew Hunk ‘whored him out’ for the first time, and he had to ‘earn his money’ by doing what the Galra men told him. He crawled again, when Thace gave the signal, and once more Kolivan turned on the vibrator. Keith sobbed with pleasure when he made his way underneath Ulaz’s desk, panting and with tears merging with come.

He barely was able to take the cock into his mouth. Ulaz face-fucked him, while Kolivan turned on and off his vibrator to an irregular rhythm, and Keith could only grip onto muscled thighs and let out broken cries around that cock. He felt strange in just covered feet and with shirt ridden up high, while his nipples were erect and cock stood hard trapped in a metal ring, and he sobbed and wept and looked up at Ulaz with dilated eyes, silently pleading for him to take mercy and let his cock spring free. He wanted to orgasm. He wanted to come.

Ulaz yanked his head back and aimed his cock at Keith’s chest. Ropes and ropes of come spurted out and soaked his chest, marking him like a common whore, as the come dripped slowly down his abdomen and onto his cock, and Keith moaned and mewled, as the vibrator stayed on inside him, causing him to writhe and buck and sob. Ulaz laughed and slapped Keith, as he dragged him out from under the desk and threw him to the floor.

“Professor Shiro,” Ulaz called. “We have a present for you!”

Keith lay in the walkway between two sets of desks. He was coated in come, flushed red and writhing as the vibrator buzzed inside him, and his blown pupils looked to the front of the room where Shiro stood with open-mouth and stared at him. Shiro had never seen him like this, even when Keith wanted no more than to be fucked by him, and – as Keith crawled down the steps – Shiro ran to the door and locked it closed, even pulling down the shutters with a blush. Keith smiled. It was a good sign, because he wasn’t going to get ‘help’.

Keith stopped at the bottom steps, where Shiro – erection tenting his trousers – stood at the base of the staircase with mouth opening and closing in confusion, while Keith licked at the come from his lips and knelt with legs spread and palms upon his thighs. He looked up to Shiro with one eye closed from come, but the other open and pleading, while the Galra men stood with fresh erections and made their way about the desk.

“Fuck me, Shiro,” begged Keith.

He cried out in agonised pleasure. Kolivan turned the vibrator to maximum strength and speed, so that – as he collapsed and grasped at Shiro’s leg – the ‘balls’ at the base shook so quickly that Keith knew it would look like a blur. He wept and cried and clawed at Shiro’s leg, desperately reaching for his clothed cock, while the Galra men laughed and teased and masturbated slowly over the desk, where they waited for him and called out to Shiro to carry him over. Keith cried ‘yes’ over and over, looking to them and hoping for more.

“K-Keith, this is wrong,” said Shiro.

“Matt and Hunk and Lance fucked me a lot,” whispered Keith. “I – I liked it, but I always thought about y-you. I wanted you, Shiro. I want you to fuck me; H-Hunk said he can rent me out, but no one can fill me like you can or fuck me like you can or make me hurt so good like you can. I want to be your pet. I want _you_ to be my – my – my ‘pimp’.”

“They were _wrong_ to fuck you, Keith! You’re not even five yet. It’s my job to keep you safe, and you can’t consent to this when you don’t even know what you’re consenting to do. I – I can’t give you want you want, but . . . but I . . . _you’re my brother_.”

“T-That’s why I can trust you. You’ll make it feel good.”

“K-Keith, I know you look aroused, but you –”

“Fuck me, _please_. I need you, Daddy.”

Shiro growled long and deep.

He lifted Keith up into a bridal hold, before marching over to the desk. Keith mewled and cried and whined as he was dropped onto the cold wood, but Thace stood at his head and slid his erect cock deep into his mouth. Keith was on his back. He was sure the outline of that cock was evident down his throat, while it went ever deeper due to his head being upside-down, and his nose bashed against testicles with every thrust Thace made.

Ulaz and Kolivan stood on either side of him, forcing his hands onto their cocks, which he milked with great expertise, clenching over finger after another like how Lance told him you would milk a cow, and relishing how the pre-come stuck to his fingers and was warm to the touch, dripping over his skin and onto his wrist. He was too small for his butt to come over the end of the desk, so Shiro knelt on top of the table and clutched at the rim by Keith’s head to stop from falling off. He slid the vibrator out of Keith’s hole.

Shiro turned it off. He dropped it to the floor.

Keith was empty and hollow without something inside him, enough that his hole twitched and lubrication dripped out into excess, but there was no time to mourn his loss. Shiro slid inside to the hilt. He did not remember seeing Shiro unsheathe himself, but he remembered well how Shiro’s massive cock nearly split him in two, as well as reached deeper inside of him than even the ‘seven inch’ dildo Hunk once used on camera. It reminded him of when Lance tried to get the dog Bae-Bae inside him, so full and thick and hot and _good_.

The thrusts were fast and irregular. Thace fucked his mouth in time with Shiro, while Keith – overwhelmed by pleasure – struggled to give a good hand-job to the two other men, but he breathed through his nose and moaned around that cock, as he instinctively clenched around Shiro and tried to thrust back against him. Ulaz came. It shot across his legs, as the Galra aimed specifically for untouched skin, and he collapsed back onto the floor.

Kolivan came fast after, aiming for Keith’s arms and going so far to rub the come into his skin once his cock softened, calling him names and whispering about how bad he was, even as the come made his skin shiny and pretty and wet. Keith listened as Kolivan and Ulaz dressed, throwing around ‘five hundred’ onto his body in ‘used notes’, but the cold paper money stuck to his skin with the come, making him feel strange as they left and only Thace and Shiro remained. Shiro hadn’t noticed the cameras back of the room.

The cameras always made Keith hotter.

Thace was the first to come; he pulled back and spurted over Keith’s face and neck, while Shiro screamed until his voice was sore, and came hard inside Keith. The desk shook and vibrated until he worried it would collapse, as hot come flooded his insides and stung a few places with its salty goodness, and – as Shiro pulled out with a loud slurp – he ripped off Keith’s cock-ring and let Keith finally come. He screamed in turn, as he raked red lines down Shiro’s sides and blacked out from pleasure. Dizzy. Tingly. Warm all over.

“I suppose you will be his new pimp,” whispered Thace.

Keith came slowly around, looking up at the ceiling as Shiro lay him properly and licked at the come all over his body, slurping it down as if desperate to eat all the come that covered his brother, and Thace – with chuckles of amusement – filmed with the camera of his phone and whispered to Keith how good he behaved and how he would pay to exclusively own Keith every weekend from here on out. Shiro continued to eat at the come, until he shoved two fingers into Keith and worked magic on his ass with murmurs of contentment.

“This bitch is mine,” said Shiro. “I don’t share.”

“I can’t blame you,” chuckled Thace.


End file.
